Missing
by Baconaise-Light
Summary: TorchwoodDoctor Who Crossover. Mainly IantoJack, OwenGwen and DoctorRose. the rift opens up, and as more and more people start to go missing maybe what they need is the right kind of doctor?
1. Chapter 1

Maz: Hey guys- first chapter up. I don't know how this Fic will turn out, and I will only continue it if I get good reviews. It's torchwood/doctor who crossover. Mainly IantoXJack but a bit of OwenXGwen and DoctorXRose.

Jack: hey, i'm in this chapter.

Ianto: me too, sir. finally the credit i deserve!

Rose: sulks i'm barely in this one!

Doctor: well i'm not in it at all!

disclaimer: i wish i owned torchwood or doctor who but i don't

* * *

Cup one- no milk three sugars: Exactly like Gwen- stern but sweet.

Cup two- milk one sugar: Tosh- nothing out of the ordinary.

Cup three- milk and about 5 sugars: Owen was such a child.

Cup four- ….

Ianto stopped scribbling in his notebook. Jack was the most difficult. He liked his coffee…well that was the thing. He liked it different every day. Which is why Gwen was always joking about getting him a coffee calendar: "you can have one cup of coffee for everyday. Like a timetable."

Still, Jack was yet to receive the calendar. Which meant that Ianto still had to ask. Getting up slowly from the desk at which he now sat, the young welshman stepped down the corridor and into the metal hub that was the Torchwood base.

"Sir!" he called into the dark room. "I wondered what cup of coffee you wanted."

"Black- no sugar!" came the reply from the Captain's office. "And don't make any for the others! I sent them home!"

Ianto looked up. The suggestive tone that Jack usually used at moments like these was missing.

"Sir?" he asked, climbing the steep staircase towards the small office. "Sir, is something the matter?"

He entered and glanced at Jack, who was typing away furiously at the computer. The usually compulsively neat office was strewn with bits of paper and documents and there were worry lines covering the captain's handsome forehead.

When his boss did not respond, Ianto clambered through the mess and peered over his shoulder. Jack barely glanced up, but began to explain it anyway.

"I've been running up the list of missing persons over the past few weeks," Jack began. "The figures have increased dramatically and there are now just fewer than 40 people who have gone missing. What's more, they all seem to be under the same unusual circumstances. They all happened here in Cardiff- with witnesses claiming the person just "Vanished.""

Ianto frowned but remained silent. A loud clatter interrupted the two men's trails of thought and hands instantly went to the guns that rested at their waists.

"Someone's inside the hub!" whispered Ianto hoarsely.

Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and pulled him out of the office, so they were in a crouching position by the metal railing. A small blonde woman was in the hub, typing something onto the computer.

"Sir, what..?" Ianto began, eyes wide, turning towards Jack, a baffled look on his face.

His Captain, on the other hand, had a look of utter disbelief, amazement and almost…joy written on his face.

"Sir?" asked Ianto, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Jack stood up and ran down the staircase, two at a time.

"Rose!" he yelled, coat flying out behind him. "Rose Tyler!"

* * *

not sure what i think of the ending. but do you know what you want to do now? you want to press that purple button down there. yes you do, yes you do! 


	2. Chapter 2

Maz: Here's the second chapter. It's a bit longer, cos I thought the first one was too short. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nu-uh! Nada! Zilch! Niente! Not even my fingers!

Jack: whistles. Good chapter!

Rose: I know right? I even get lines in this one!

Ianto: eh. It's ok. Not such a good chapter for me though.

Gwen: Hey! I'm in this one as well.

Tosh: and me!

Owen: look, can we just get on with the bloody chapter please?!

* * *

The blonde span round, and a smile spread on her face.

"Jack!" she screamed happily. "Oh my god I thought you were dead!"

"I was," laughed Jack, hugging her "But so were you, supposedly."

Ianto frowned, his sense of impending doom slowly fading. He scrambled to his feet and made his way slowly down the stairs. It wasn't long before Rose noticed him and smiled.

"Oh, Ianto this is Rose Tyler- we used to travel together a long time ago. Rose, this is Ianto Jones, he works here at Torchwood with me," at this Jack stopped and leaned in to whisper in Rose's ear, "Plus, you HAVE to see him in a suit. He looks good!"

Rose laughed. "Very pleased to meet you," she greeted extending an arm to the welsh-man.

Ianto coolly shook her hand. "Pleasure," he returned nodding his head.

"What are you doing here Rose?" asked Jack, serious again. "You're meant to be in a parallel world- at least, that's what the Doctor tells me."

Rose gasped. "You've seen the Doctor?" she exclaimed. "How is he?"

"Pretty different."

"Oh you mean the whole regeneration thing?"

"Yea- and he has another companion, Martha Jones."

"What?!"

By now, Ianto was starting to get pretty bored of being ignored.

"Sir, shouldn't we be worrying about how she got here right now?"

Jack looked embarrassed. "Yea you're right," he agreed, sending a small smile in his direction. "Rose, how did you get here?"

Rose looked thoughtful. "I'm not really sure," she began. "One minute I was helping Mickey out with some cybermen in torchwood one- he sends me to get more weapons, and here I am!" she gave a slight bow.

Silence for a moment.

"So…would it be something to do with the rift then?" Ianto suggested, breaking the tension.

"Almost definitely," replied Jack, looking serious. "I'll call the team back, and we'll decide what to do about it then."

"There's more of you?" asked Rose, looking hopeful.

Jack rolled his eyes and exchanged a glance with Ianto. "Well, you didn't expect us to run Torchwood with just us did you?" he asked Rose, raising an eyebrow. He looked at Ianto. "Although it would have given us more fun," he joked, winking.

Ianto smiled. "I'll text the team," he decided, strolling out the room.

Rose was looking pleased with herself.

"What?" asked Jack, shrugging his shoulders.

"You fancy 'im!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"But you do!"

"maybe…but it's none of your business!"

She giggled. "So how many more of you are there?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Thousands!" he boasted. "Millions even!"

"Oh stop showing off!" scolded a woman strolling into the room.

"That was fast!"

A man entered just behind the woman. "We never left- knowing you, you'd probably need us within the next 15 bloody minutes anyway!" he complained, leaning on the woman's shoulder. "Tosh is just coming," he added as an afterthought.

"Ay-up who's she?!" the woman exclaimed, noticing Rose. "And what the bloody 'ell is she doing ere?"

They both turned to Jack.

"Did you let her in Jack?"

Jack shook his head, grinning. "Not really."

"What the hell is that meant to mean?"

"I can't help it if people decide to just wander in from other worlds!"

"You mean she's an alien?"

By this point, Rose was getting a bit annoyed.

"Oi, I'm not an alien alrigh'? And I don't appreciate being called one! I'm as 'uman as you are!" she snapped.

Jack gave a nervous laugh. "Bloody hell, where's Ianto and Tosh when you need them?"

"Ianto's getting coffee and Tosh offered to help."

Almost on cue, Ianto entered carrying a tray of coffee, followed by a quiet looking Japanese woman.

"Coffee's here!" Ianto announced, smiling. He approached Rose. "And a special cup for our special guest!" he winked.

Rose smiled. "Thank-you Ianto,"

From out of the corner of his eye, Ianto noticed Jack scowl- he ignored him.

"Coffee?" he asked everyone else and they all graciously accepted.

Jack swallowed the last mouthful of his coffee and nodded.

"Everyone this is Rose Tyler, an old friend of mine." He gestured towards Rose. "Rose this is Gwen our police liaison, Owen the Doctor and Toshiqo our resident genius." They each nodded in turn, smiling at her.

"Now what's she doing here?" asked Tosh, looking at Jack.

"The rift's broken," answered Jack shortly. "She's from a parallel universe and she wandered through. That must be why people have gone missing- they've gone through the rift."

Owen was confused. "How can the rift have been opened?" he asked. "None of us have been near it since…well 5 months ago!"

Jack shook his head. "That's what's so confusing," he replied. "So either someone on the other side of the rift opened it- or it simply, opened itself!"

"Can it do that?" asked Gwen.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Of course it can Gwen- why shouldn't it?" He whistled absent-mindedly. "Now the only question is, how do we fix it?"

Owen butted in, "Excuse me but I think the problem at the moment is- how do we get the people back?" he informed them. "Correct me if I'm wrong of course."

"No you're right." Jack pondered. "The only thing that's bothering me now, is that we're going to have to go through the rift ourselves."

Tosh interrupted. "Where's Ianto?" she asked, frowning. "He was right there a minute ago."

* * *

So tell me what you think of this chapter. You have to press your purple button again. go on. You know you want to. 


	3. Chapter 3

Maz: Well I'm quite please with this chapter. Particularly the ending- but I have to get the doctor in fast now. I'm really happy I managed to get Jake and Mickey in it pretty early as I think they're so cool!

Mickey: why thank you

Jake: I'm not gonna disagree with that!

Ianto: so…..what is the point of this section again?

Maz:…

Jake: she doesn't know

Mickey: she really doesn't know

Disclaimer: you know the drill. If I was a millionaire I'd own torchwood. But I'm not so I guess I don't!

* * *

Ianto was not completely sure where he was- nor how he'd got there. The truth was- he was sure he was still inside the hub (in fact, he was positive about it), but Jack, Gwen and the others had vanished.

"Hello?" he called into the silence. "Anybody there? Jack! Gwen! Owen?"

Ianto span around, trying to find some trace of where the others had vanished to. He walked over to the desk with the computers on, then round the place where they kept the pterodactyl (luckily it was sleeping) and right down to the basement- but no "Ianto, make us some sweet welsh coffee," or "Ianto, let me see that beautiful smile," was yelled to him. The place was completely deserted. Well almost- as Ianto found out when he was almost attacked by a three headed dog in the cells (which he did not remember encountering before).

Finally, when Ianto was about to give up and just sit in a corner for a bit he heard a crash coming from the Captain's office. Taking the stairs two at a time, Ianto knocked on the door twice. "Sir?" he called cautiously. "Jack, are you in there?"

Some shuffling was heard inside as someone scrambled towards the door. A tiny crack appeared and an eye poked round it. It was not the captain's eye.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the owner of the eye opening the door further. A tall black man stood before Ianto, scowling down suspiciously.

"I should be asking you the same question!" Ianto stumbled, pulling out his gun. "What the hell are you doing inside the hub and what have you done with Jack?!"

"Who's Jack?" asked a shorter man, peering round the door. "And who are you?!"

"Ianto Jones- member of Torchwood. Who are you?"

The first man frowned. "Mickey," he answered coolly. "Leader of torchwood. And this is Jake." He gestured at his companion. "And this is our base- not yours. We've never even seen you before!"

By this point, Mickey and Jake had also pulled out their guns, and both were pointed at Ianto's head.

Ianto took one slow step back.

"Hey Mickey," Jake interrupted, nudging him on the arm. "I wonder if he knows where Rose went."

"Rose?" asked Ianto, startled. "You mean Rose Tyler?"

Both Jake and Mickey leapt up at once and within seconds Ianto was pinned to the wall, one arm behind his back and a gun pointed at his head.

"What have you done with my girlfriend?" Mickey snarled angrily. "Tell me or I swear to God I'll blow your brains out!"

Ianto struggled under the weight of the man and angrily replied. "I haven't done anything with her! She just turned up at our base, claiming she knew Jack."

"Jack?" Mickey loosened his grip a little. "I've heard that name- a certain Captain Jack?"

"Yea," Ianto coughed, struggling to regain his breath. "He's my boss. Would you let me go please?"

Mickey grunted and released Ianto who collapsed onto his knees, choking.

"Where's your base?" spat Jake. "Take us there."

Ianto looked up. "I don't think I can," he replied angrily. "If you know Rose then that means you're from the other side of the rift to me. Which means I've somehow got through the rift into the parallel universe. You following?"

Jake nodded. "We've been having some troubles with the rift lately. Some stupid asshole opened it!"

Ianto laughed, "That asshole was one of the members of torchwood-Owen Harper."

"Glad he's not from our base then," Mickey began. "Sorry about the rough welcome- people have been wandering through the rift recently and ending up here. Then when Rose disappeared we figured she'd gone through too!"

Ianto nodded. "It's okay, the next thing to worry about is what we're gonna do next."

"Well, glad to have you on bored," Mickey welcomed, holding out a hand. "Temporary member of Torchwood One."

* * *

Well you know what to do now! Press your good friend the little button down there! 


	4. Chapter 4

Maz: sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up, but it was Christmas! A girl's gotta have a break people!

Jack: sure whatever. What she really means is she was gaining 7 pounds stuffing her face with Christmas dinner.

Doctor: well said Jack.

Rose: he'll make a public speaker yet!

Disclaimer: sigh…I wish I could say I owned Torchwood or Doctor who I really wish!

* * *

Three hours, seven minutes and 28 seconds had passed since Ianto had gone missing from the hub- and the team were completely clueless to his whereabouts. It was beginning to take effect on the team's tempers with each other as well. After being snapped at by Tosh, Gwen and Owen; Jack was at his wits end.

"Ok!" he finally yelled, deciding to take some action. "Obviously Ianto isn't turning up anytime soon- but he's a big boy, he can take care of himself! What we need to worry about now are the people who have come through the rift!" He turned to Owen, Tosh and Gwen. "You three- use the computers to track down those who don't belong in this universe- or exact doubles of people already alive here and bring them back here- just make sure you don't bring in any identical twins. Rose- you and I will be in charge of finding the rift entrance and working away to get safely through it. Any signs of Ianto and you report back immediately do you all understand?"

"Yes Jack,"

"Got it,"

"Understood."

* * *

"Jack, could you come here a moment please?" Tosh asked from her computer desk an hour later. Gwen and Owen had taken the SUV out to try and track down the missing persons and Rose was currently in the cellars, monitoring the rift readings.

"What is it?" asked Jack, approaching the cluttered desk and resting a hand on Tosh's shoulder.

"I've got some readings here of an unidentified flying object near the centre of Cardiff only minutes ago," explained Tosh calmly. "Witnesses described the vehicle as a blue Police Box which appeared out of nowhere. Do you think that could have come through the rift Jack?"

Jack shook his head, speechless. "No, that's not the rift's work! That's the Doctor…"

He grabbed Tosh's hand and pulled her up.

"Jack what…?"

"Come on!" Jack pulled her towards the door of the hub. "Rose!" he yelled into his headset. "Rose- we found the doctor!"

Seconds later the blonde appeared at the top of the staircase leading to the cellar looking breathless and excited.

"Jack are you sure?" she asked, smiling.

"Positive. Now cummon let's go!"

Tosh almost laughed at the Captain's new found enthusiasm for whatever he was talking about, and then almost had her arm pulled out of her socket as he sprinted out the door of the hub and across the courtyard.

By now it was pitch black, must be at least 11'oclock, Tosh reckoned.

"Tosh where was this sighting exactly?" asked Jack, still running.

"Just across the courtyard."

Sure enough, as the three of them hurtled round the corner a blue police box stood proudly in front of them.

"Oh my god," gasped Rose. "It really is him!" she squealed and hugged Jack. "It really is him!"

Jack was grinning as he spoke into his headset calmly.

"Gwen, Owen, I don't care where you are- even if you are having sex in the SUV as we speak," he paused and grimaced. "We need you to get back to the courtyard by the hub right now!"

"Roger that."

"Coming Jack!"

* * *

A few minutes later, the teams black vehicle pulled up just behind them, the green letters of torchwood gleaming in the moonlight. Gwen and Owen leapt out and approached the team. Owen whistled.

"Whoa, that's a pretty big box," he joked. "Whoever put that here must be confused- we use mobiles now," he whipped out his own just as proof.

Jack shot a warning look at him as he and Rose approached the TARDIS.

Jack knocked once. "Doctor!" he called loudly. "You in there? It's Captain Jack Harkness, and I've got a surprise for you!"

A sound of footsteps came from inside the Police box, then the sound of a key in the lock. After a while, a man wearing a long brown coat came into view, his brown hair spiked up. "Jack!" he grinned. "Long time no see!"

Jack grinned back happily and hugged him. "Look who came with me!" he answered gesturing towards Rose- who was by now, trembling with joy.

"Doctor!" she yelled happily flinging her arms round his neck.

The Doctor was speechless. "R-Rose," he stuttered. "W-w-how?"

Jack grinned- just like old times.

* * *

Now it's purple button time! 


	5. Chapter 5

Yes- I know it's been a long time. I'm sorry- I've been ill. I will try and update more often now, but I can't promise anything as I've got other fanfics on the go as well.

* * *

Ianto switched off the computer and walked towards where Mickey and Jake were now sitting, drinking coffee. 

"Well, I couldn't find anymore unusual rift activities," he sighed taking the remaining cup from the tray and sitting down opposite them. "And until we can find something- it looks like I'm stuck here."

Mickey stood up, looking agitated. "Well there must be something we can do," he snapped. "We can't just sit here!"

Ianto grinned and picked up Mickey's coffee, holding it out to him. "Drink coffee," he ordered. "Lots and lots of coffee!"

Mickey scowled. "Ok. What I say we do, is go back to the computer. Maybe, there is some way we could email your team back at Torchwood 4?"

Ianto shook his head. "I'm not sure that can be done," he explained. "At least not without risks to the rift."

During this time, Jake had walked over to the computer, switched it on and was now opening email inbox.

"Ianto, what's Torchwood's email address?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "And don't let it be cheesy."

Ianto sighed and rubbed his head as he informed him. "or the one that Jack picked which involves a slutty alien." Mickey raised an eyebrow and typed it into the recipient bar. "It had to be cheesy…"

"What do you want to put then coffee-boy?" asked Mickey turning to Ianto.

Ianto lent over and began to type.

* * *

Back at the hub in our real world, introductions were being made. 

"Doctor, Martha- this is my Torchwood team," he began. "Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato and-" he paused and frowned, looking lost. "I guess that's it!" he laughed painfully making the others wince. "Guys this is the Doctor and his companion Martha."

They all leant over and shook hands- when Martha shook Gwen's hand she whispered in her ear. "Give him a hug. He usually says beautiful before companion."

Gwen smiled gratefully and wrapped her left arm around Jack's shoulders, giving him a friendly squeeze. "cummon Jack, cheer up," she comforted. "We'll get him back, don't worry."

The doctor raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Oh, one of our team got lost through the rift," Owen explained. "Jack misses him."

"The rift?" the Doctor scowled. "that's why we're here too. Unusual rift activities."

"Jack!" Came a shout from the computer. "Could you come here a second please?"

Jack ran over to where Rose and Tosh were sitting, reading an email.

"Look at this," Rose began. "It's an email- from the other side of the rift."

"It's from Ianto," Tosh finished.

Jack grabbed the screen and began to read.

"Jack,

I'm alright. I hope you guys are coping in my absence. Knowing you, you're probably getting all worried and flustered. Well, you can relax- I've met up with Mickey (who claims to be Rose's boyfriend) and Jake- I'm helping Torchwood one out for a while. We're not really sure what to do at the moment- and I'm pretty sick of Mickey calling me coffee-boy. So if you could- maybe give us some help here? Could you email this address back to us please. Oh, and Mickey says that we should ask for help from "the doctor." I have no idea what that means- but he says you will. Anyway, reply ASAP please.

Ianto xxx"

Silence fell over the Torchwood team as Jack finished reading the email.

"Mickey the idiot," the doctor commented, breaking the silence. "Who'd have thought it?"

* * *

Purple button boogie time! 


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go, next chapter. Sorry it took me so long but again I've been really busy. I don't know how I feel about this chapter but I'll upload it anyway. By the way there is a new pairing being entered into here, to do with Tosh. Perhaps you can guess it, but I'll not tell you any more right now!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of torchwood or doctor who but (sigh) I wish I did.

* * *

Rose turned to look at Jack.

"You have to write back," she informed him. "Tell Ianto what's going on here!"

Jack nodded and began to type.

"You can also tell him that he's a fucking cunt," Owen commented. "Fuck me, if he is having a harder time than we are!"

"Owen! Language!" snapped Gwen. "And it's not poor Ianto's fault that we're stuck here with a stupid wanker like you with no coffee to warm us up!"

"I got you coffee didn't I?" asked Jack, still typing away.

"Jack, your coffee tastes like bullcrap," laughed Rose. "All in favour?"

"Aye,"

"I second that,"

"Hey, where's Tosh?" asked Martha interrupting their argument.

The Doctor looked puzzled. "I thought she was next to you!"

"Oh fuck it!"

* * *

Ianto had sent the email about an hour ago now, and was still waiting a reply.

"Maybe it didn't work," suggested Jake, glancing at his watch.

"Maybe they're on a mission," helpfully put in Ianto.

"Or maybe you two should shut up!" Came a shout from the computer desks.

Ianto glared at him. "So are there more members of this Torchwood?" he asked, glancing around curiously. "Or are there just the three of you here?"

Jake laughed. "You think we could manage this place on our own?" he scoffed. "No, there are more of us. They've been sent out on a mission at the moment though. They should be back soon."

Almost as if on cue, a woman's voice shouted through the hub.

"Jake, Mickey, you there?"

"Up here gorgeous!" yelled Mickey from the computer.

Five figures entered the hub. The first, a blonde woman, who looked remarkably like Rose scowled at Ianto as she spotted him.

"Who's this?" she demanded. "What you doing letting strange people into the hub Mickey? 'specially with our Rose missing an' all!"

"Calm down Jackie," comforted Jake. "This is Ianto- a member of Torchwood from the other side of the rift. He wandered through too- just like Rose did."

"Oh." Jackie's expression changed immediately and she smiled sweetly at him. "Nice to meet you Ianto," she greeted. "I'm Jackie. Rose's mother. This is my husband Pete," she gestured at the man behind her, who was holding a small child in his arms. "Her dad. And this is her little brother Liam."

Ianto smiled and nodded his head. "and who are the other three?" he asked Mickey suspiciously.

Mickey grinned and began to introduce them. He nodded at the man at the front. "This is Terry, he's the scientist here."

Terry grinned and extended a hand, which Ianto shook.

"This is Clarice, she's a medical student- or she was until she joined Torchwood."

The young woman at the back smiled at Ianto and gave a little wave.

"She's only 17, but she's bloody good when it comes to fighting!" grinned Jake.

"And last but not least, this is Sam- he's very good at driving really fast!" laughed Mickey.

"And hitting lots of people!" Sam laughed from the back. "Great to meet you Ianto!"

Ianto nodded in return.

"Hey coffee boy!" called Mickey, who had by now returned to the computer. "You got an email from your boyfriend!"

Ianto ran up to the computers and peered over Mickey's shoulder and began to read.

"Ianto,

Glad to hear that you're okay. We're alright- but we're having a lot of trouble with the coffee standards. As Owen says- I'm not the best at making coffee. Yea, Rose says she knows Mickey and Jake and she also says to watch out for her parents! Yea, I know what "the doctor" means, he's helping us don't worry. The rift problem isn't getting any better, Martha (she turned up with the "doctor") says we've had 5 more reports of missing persons since you left. But don't worry- I think I have a plan. Sort-of. There is a rift key, that allows you to open the rift safely. Unfortunately, we have no idea where this key is, so you might have to hang in there a little while longer. Don't worry, we'll send you an update soon. Take care,

Jack

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ps- you haven't seen Tosh have you? We've lost her!"

Ianto groaned. "Tosh is missing?" he exclaimed. "I bet she's come through here!"

"Whose Tosh?" asked Jackie, frowning.

"She's a member of my Torchwood," Ianto explained. "And a good friend of mine- God, I hope nothing's happened to her!"

"I say we should go out and look for her!" suggested Mickey. "We've only just recovered from a cyber-man attack, she could be in danger!"

"Let's split up then," Terry said, shoving his coat on.

Clarice nodded. "What do you think Jake?" she asked.

Jake shook his head. "No-one should be splitting up," he ordered. "I say we stay here and wait for more instructions. I'm sure this Tosh can take care of herself perfectly well can't she?"

Ianto was about to answer when there came a familiar voice from the entrance to the hub.

"hello? Anybody there?" Tosh entered the hub looking very small and quite scared actually.

"Tosh!" Ianto yelled, running down the steps towards her.

"Ianto?" Tosh ran up to him and hugged him. "Thank god you're okay!"

" yea I'm okay. Are you?"

Tosh nodded.

"Have I come through the rift then?" she asked, confused. "I don't really know what happened, to be honest."

Ianto squeezed her shoulder. "Don't worry about that now!" he ordered. "Come say hi to the rest of Torchwood one."

* * *

Now it's time for reviewing people! 


	7. author's note

This is an apology. Really sorry for not updating this story recently- and by that I mean really sorry. I am busy with school work and stuff at the moment so you may have to be patient. Once again thankyou for all your lovely reviews. I really enjoy reading them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 7

omigod guys, i am SO sorry for taking so long with this bloody story! I have exams right now, so it's been a bit hectic for me really, but i hope this chapter is worth the wait! xxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

The computer beeped, letting the team know that a message had arrived. Rose was first to the desk, flicking back her hair nervously as she scanned through the message.

"It's from Ianto!" she called, as Jack ran over.

_Jack,_

_Tosh is here. Its okay- she's fine. Deeply confused: but fine. More and more strange people seem to be arriving over here- none of them cybermen, thankfully, but we're not sure how long it will stay that way- so please figure out a plan to get us out of here. I would hate to have to die in a parallel universe without saying goodbye to my mum or any of you lot. Get back soon._

_Ianto._

_Ps- do you know if there's a parallel Jack? If there is, please get back to me with his details so I can look him up._

_Xxx_

Jack looked up from the message to find his team staring at him questioningly.

"Ianto's got Tosh," he reassured them. "And she's fine. But what are we supposed to do now?"

Gwen shook her head. "I'm sorry Jack, but unless they can find a way to get back through the rift then there's nothing we can do. I'm afraid they're stuck!"

* * *

Ianto pulled the gun out of his pocket and stared around the docks. Mickey deserved a thump for sending him out here on his first day in this "new world", but it couldn't be helped. Cybermen were apparently swarming all over Cardiff, and even Tosh had been assigned to the computers back at the hub. So far he hadn't seen any, and he was getting really bored.

He pressed his headset to his mouth and spoke into it.

"Mickey? I can't see anyth-!"

His sentence was interrupted by a painful blow to the back of his head, which sent him sprawling across the floor.

"Found one," he muttered painfully standing up to face his giant metal offender.

"You must report for upgrading," the metal man droned, stepping towards him.

"Don't think so mate!" Ianto exclaimed reaching down for his gun.

His hands grasped at thin air and he looked round, bewildered for a moment, then he groaned when he saw the lump of black mess that used to be his weapon.

"Fuck!" he cursed, stepping slowly backwards. "I'm in trouble."

A cry from the left tore Ianto's gaze away from the cyberman for a moment, before a figure came hurtling round the corner straight into him.

Ianto fell to the floor with a groan, and looked up, only to find himself staring at his exact double.

"O god…"

* * *

reviews are LOVE


End file.
